Hereinafter, a conventional push switch will be described. A conventional push switch includes a resin case, an upper protection sheet, and a lower protection sheet. The resin case includes a recess and a through hole. The through hole is formed in a bottom part of the recess. The upper protection sheet covers the recess. Meanwhile, the lower protection sheet is provided on a lower surface of the resin case.
It should be noted that, for example, PTL 1 is known as a prior art document containing information related to the invention in this application.